In the construction industry where scaffolds are used it is frequently necessary to lift heavy objects from the ground up to the level the workers are at. There have been inventions in the past where a frame and hoist have been attached to a scaffold to lift objects to the workers, however these inventions were complex, cumbersome, expensive and more difficult to assemble and operate than the present invention.